


K'oyacyi

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Necklaces, Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, good luck charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: K'oyacyi.Obi-Wan knew the meaning to be a toast but Cody explained that the word could also mean stay alive.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	K'oyacyi

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Angst with a Crackhead Ending is not a normal tag.
> 
> This is the 3rd angsty oneshot I have posted in 3 days uhhh help.

"General Kenobi!"

"Yes?"

Warm hands press something into his, he looks at it and up at Cody.

"Cody, this is your-"

"My good luck charm. I know. I want you to take it." Cody insists. Obi-Wan looks at his commander and back down to the necklace.

"You know, I don't believe in luck."

Cody rolls his eyes fondly. "Yes, I've heard the lecture. But please take it, to make me feel better?"

Obi-Wan is torn between handing it back to Cody but Cody looks at him earnestly and Obi-Wan can't resist.

"Alright. To make you feel better." He grumbles good-naturally. Cody gives him a small smile and helps him with the iffy clasp. It's an oddly domestic affair and it has Cody blushing slightly.

He is _not_ in love with his general.

Obi-Wan inspects the necklace and sets in down, it sits right over his heart.

Cody nods and turns to leave.

Obi-Wan watches. "Cody, thank you." He says, Cody gives him a smile and Obi-Wan's cheeks pinken.

"You better not lose it. I want it back."

_Attachments are forbidden, attachments are forbidden, attachments are forbidden._

He knows it's already too late, he's formed yet another attachment.

Qui-Gon. Satine. Anakin. Now Cody.

Obi-Wan studies the necklace closely to take his mind off his nervousness for the battle and off his growing attachment for his commander.

The necklace is a thin chain. The "good luck" charm is a small rock.

According to Cody, the necklace had been Jango's. Jango had been in a near death situation when he found the rock. He took it and when he could he carved a Mandalorian word in the side.

_K'oyacyi._

Obi-Wan knew the meaning to be a toast but Cody explained that the word could also mean stay alive.

Unfortunately for Jango, he didn't bring the necklace to Geonosis and met a unfortunate end. When he heard of Jango's death, Cody somehow took the necklace from Jango's room and hasn't taken it off since.

Obi-Wan realizes he has never seen Cody without the necklace and he feels a warm feeling in his chest.

This is one of Cody's few personal belongings and he trusts Obi-Wan to keep it safe.

Obi-Wan considers taking it off to assure it's safety but the thought of not respecting Cody's wish is too much. He tucks it in the collar of his robes and readies himself for the upcoming fight.

Grievous is gone. The Republic is finally winning. Obi-Wan can hardly contain his smile as he approaches Cody.

"It would seem your necklace works after all." He says, he hears Cody's scoff from under the helmet.

Cody takes off the helmet and Obi-Wan has to look away before he begins blushing.

"Contact out troops." He commands, Cody nods.

"You dropped this." Cody handed the lightsaber back to Obi-Wan. Cody resists making a joke along the lines of "this weapon is your life."

Obi-Wan rides off like a knight from a children's story and everything seems fine.

Until that blasted order.

Obi-Wan is falling and lands in the water with a painful splash. The water burns his eyes and he rushes to get his breathing mask.

_What happened?_

Then comes the pain in his chest as one by one the force signatures of his friends and fellow Jedi begin flickering out.

First Kit, then Mace.

Aayla, Plo, Depa.

They're gone.

He lets out a gasp and tries to breathe as Anakin's force signature dims, it's not completely gone but it's so dim Obi-Wan has to search for it.

Obi-Wan is attempting to hyperventilate so he forces himself to focus on swimming.

Hearing Cody confirm his own death hurts much more than Obi-Wan is willing to admit.

Everyone is dead. Anakin isn't but Obi-Wan wishes he was.

Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tattooine and hides there. The sun ages his skin quicker than normal and he lives as a hermit, watching as Anakin's son grows into a young man.

Sometimes, in the dead of night he curses the necklace that still hangs around his neck. He can't return it and he can't find the heart to get rid of it. It's the only thing he has left of his time with Cody. But when he's alone he wishes he never wore it and was dead, he could be with his friends elsewhere.

He finally takes it off before he and Luke leave. He doesn't need it anymore, he doesn't expect to return.

Years later a certain togruta lands near the old house he once called his home.

Her eyes twinkle as she takes in the room and beside her an old clone chuckles.

"This is Obi-Wan's home alright." Rex says. "Clean but completely unorganized."

Ahsoka laughs, she can't deny it, her grandmaster was always an odd one.

They go through the things. There is hardly anything of importance, a few credits, some robes. Rex gasps as he looks at the unsturdy table in the middle of the room. Ahsoka watches as he picks up a necklace. The chain is rusted from years of disuse and care but the pendant is still in perfect shape.

She squints and looks at it. "What is it?"

"It was Cody's, he never took it off. He believed it brought good luck." Ahsoka watches as Rex hangs it around his neck.

"Obi-Wan didn't believe in luck." She said, eyeing the chain.

"Maybe not. But he believed in Cody."

Ahsoka nods and gingerly lifts up the pendant from where it sits on Rex's chest.

"What does it mean?"

"Stay alive."

\---

"You owe me a new necklace, Kenobi."

"What?!"

"You left mine on a useless sand planet."

"Cody, you're dead. I don't know how much more luck you can get."

"Hmmph. You at least owe me a kiss for an apology."

"...Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Angst with a Crackhead Ending was a tag I considered putting on this fic but decided not to.


End file.
